In tampon packing, it is fairly difficult to produce individually packed tampons, on account of the relatively delicate nature of the tampons, and the fact that they normally comprise two coaxial, substantially cylindrical portions with cross sections of different shapes and/or sizes. As a result, known tampon packing machines have a high potential for damaging the tampons during packing and/or producing flawed, unsightly packages.